The Dolphin Meets The Phantom (Currently RevisingEditing)
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: KurokoTetsuya has come across the strange Haruka Nanse. Intrigued by eachother they form a bond over time, one that will suffer the fights and problems a basketball player and swimmer could face in such a span of events. When both boys finally get through their problems; Will the relationship remain?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko walked along the familiar path towards his house. Practice had just finished for his team. Kuroko Felt bored as if he needed something new to do. His passing and invisible drive was so boring and bland. He needed something new in his life to spice it up. He loved basketball but sometimes. It got so boring.

As Kuroko continued on his path he heard sounds of a rhythmic splash coming from the public pool up ahead. 'Shouldn't it be closed by now?' He mentally questioned himself. Curious about what person would be insane enough to swim in this freezing weather.

Silently Kuroko jumped the locked gate into the swim club. He wouldn't get caught. No one would ever notice Kuroko. 'Thud, thud' Kuroko's light footsteps echoed in the pool when he walked in.

In the glistening pool water of the indoor pool was a black haired male floating on his back with his eyes closed.

"Who is there?" The male spoke in a calm voice, one much similar to Kuroko's. Caught off guard at being noticed for once. Kuroko spoke gently without an idea in his head on what to say.

"I don't know what to say." Kuroko honestly said. "Humph." The other male replied as he stopped floating to face Kuroko.

The other male's eyes opened to reveal Atlantic deep blue eyes; they stared right through Kuroko as if he truly were invisible.

Without breaking his facade Kuroko stared back without a speck of emotion adorning on his face.

"Who are you?" the male asked again, he began to swim towards Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko replied politely this time.

"I'm Haruka Nanase." Haruka replied back, he slowly pulled himself out of the pool, revealing his wet muscles that glistened underneath the moon's bright shimmer. Haruka draped a nearby towel over his wet hair. He paid little interest to Kuroko as if he had already forgotten him.

"So what are you?" Haruka queried eying the blue haired boy suspiciously.

"A person." Kuroko replied honestly without a tinge of sarcasm. Haruka raised an eyebrow. 'I need to be more specific.' Haruka thought as he dried the rest of his body off ignoring the nipping breeze on his skin.

"I meant. What type of sport member are you?" Haruka continued after a long pause, he silently motioned to the track suit Kuroko wore.

"Basketball. Are you a professional swimmer Haruka-kun?"

"Please don't call me that. It's Haru. And no I only swim free."

"Free?" Kuroko murmured without an idea on what that meant. He didn't know any swimming terms.

"Free style. Why are you in here anyway?" Haru questioned finally getting somewhere with communication.

"I don't know." Kuroko honestly replied once again, speaking before his thoughts caught up to him.

Heaving on his final piece of clothing Haru was fully clothed and ready to go. Glancing towards Kuroko he picked up his bag and began to walk off, not knowing or caring whether Kuroko was following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko's heart pounded as he weaved in between players like a ghost. Sweat dripped down his forehead with each pant. "Kagami-kun." He barely spoke out before sending a powerful pass to Kagami's large hand. The red haired grinned devilishly as he slammed in the ball earning points for the first years. The seniors held their knees panting.

Practice was becoming more brutal each day as another tournament neared.

"First years won. Practice is over!" The coach yelled. Kuroko quickly disappeared already forgotten by the team. Eagerly he packed his bag and left the gymnasium with Number two in tow.

Kuroko stopped by the nearby park something within the park fountain caught his attention. Biting his lip Kuroko neared the fountain to see a familiar figure sitting in the bottom of it without a care in the world.

"Haruka-kun." Kuroko breathed out with Number two staring at the strange boy curiously.

"Haru." Haru replied turning his attention towards the small husky at Kuroko's feet.

"Why are you in the fountain?" Kuroko questioned eyeing Haruka's wet form. "I was talking to the water." Haru calmly stated, tilting his head to get a better look at Kuroko.

His eyes widened a bit, Kuroko reminded him of water. He looked like water in human form with his pale blue eyes and hair.

"It's rude to stare. Haru." Kuroko lectured feeling uneasy underneath Haru's stare. "Did you bring a towel?" Kuroko asked looking around himself to see anything but Haru's discarded clothing.

"The talk was important." Haru simply replied. Telling Kuroko everything.

Unzipping his bag Kuroko took out an extra jacket from his bag. One he kept on himself for emergencies.

Slowly Haru got out of the fountain the night's air nipped at his skin causing his body to shiver. Hurriedly he pulled on his dry clothing feeling a bit warm. Kuroko gently placed his jacket on Haru's shoulders.

"Haru come to my house. It's not far from here. You can get warmed up." Kuroko sort of ordered with a tone you could not argue with.

'Barf. Barf.' Number two barked from his stance with his tail wagging wildly. "He looks like you." Haru observed comparing the icy blue eyes to each other.

"This is Number two." Kuroko replied while staring at Haru. "Hello" Haru greeted with gentleness in his voice.

"My house is this way." Kuroko declared pointing in a certain direction.

Nodding Kuroko, Number two and Haru strolled calmly together in a comfortable silence to Kuroko's house.

When they arrived together, Haru took some time to examine the lonely looking house. Even though it was quite large he couldn't help but feel alone staring at it.

Silently Kuroko and Haru kicked off their shoes before entering the empty house.

"The bathroom is down that hall. You can use it. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Kuroko stated pointing Haru in the direction of the bathroom. With a small shiver, Haru much to Kuroko's shock stripped in the living room down to his swimming trunks.

Haru sauntered off to the bathroom with a grateful smile sent to Kuroko.

When Haru exited the bathroom after a quick hot shower, he was grateful to be back in his warm clothes.

"Thank you." Haru thanked with a polite bow towards Kuroko. Grateful for the warm shower and clothes.

"Where do you live? I would like to walk Haru."

With a small miniscule smile Haru stared at the bluenette. "Next door."

"Huh?" Kuroko breathed out with a confused expression crossing his face. The emotion sent shivers involuntarily up Haru's spine.

"Good bye Number Two." Haru called out in a soft tone alerting the dog.

Kuroko stood there in the living room confused. Why didn't Haru say something?

Shaking his head slightly he recomposed himself. Kuroko stared out the glass door to see a house his size that also looked quite lonely.

Slowly but surely an unbreakable bond was being silently built between the basketball player and swimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru sat in his bathtub; he closed his eyes and slid underneath the water's surface. He loved the water more than anything. The feel of the water on his exposed skin just felt so natural. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a human. He thought while glancing down at his hand.

"Haru!" a familiar voice chirped from the entrance of his bathroom. Looking up with a blank face his eyes meet Makoto. 'Wasn't it a weekend? Why is he here?' Haru curiously questioned observing Makoto's questioning stare.

"You forgot didn't you?" Makoto sighed. "Remember we have practice today, it's the first day of summer." Makoto explained catching Haru's complete attention. Instantly Haru hopped out of the bath, knowing full well what this meant.

"I need breakfast." Haru stated walking away in nothing but his swim trunks. Sighing to himself Makoto followed his best friend out.

He sat in the kitchen patiently while Haru cooked mackerel. He would never be able to understand Haru's love for mackerel. It was one of the many mysteries about Haru.

After Haru finished his food, the two boys left the empty house, Haru fidgeted with his shirt and jeans he had quickly slipped on.

"Water." Haru murmured staring to the house on his left. "Eh?" Makoto questioned perplexed. What water?

"He looks like water." Haru said again this time he pointed towards a pale blue haired boy with pale blue eyes. Did Haru know this boy? Makoto wondered curious at what past interactions these two had.

The bluenette held an orange basketball firmly underneath his arm. Without knowing Haru had already stalked off to the blue haired boy.

"Har-huh?" Makoto looked around himself for his quiet best friend. "Good morning Haruka-kun." A calm voice greeted from the other side. Makoto looked up to see Haru talking to that boy. How did he forget he was there!?

"Haru! Don't just walk off like that!" Makoto lectured running up to the males. The Blue haired boy looked up at Makoto with a blank face.

"Uh... hello! I'm Makoto, Haru's best friend." Makoto politely introduced himself ignoring Haru's pointed stare.

"Pleased to meet you Makoto-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko replied back with no emotion crossing his features. He reminded Makoto of someone already.

"Do you like to swim?" Haru suddenly questioned being more talkative than usual.

"I only train in the water." Kuroko stated fidgeting with his basketball nervously. These two were both so quiet Makoto observed.

"Do you like to swim?" Haru repeated the same question without his tone of voice changing.

"Not as much as I like basketball."

"Come swim with us." Haru ordered leaving no place for Kuroko demand.

Shocked at Haru's actions, Makoto covered his shock with a warm smile. "Haru must really like Kuroko." Makoto mumbled to himself, observing the two as Haru pulled Kuroko along by his slender wrist.

Eventually Haru let go of Kuroko letting him ghost along without assistance. Makoto had trouble remembering he was in certain places and kept on bumping into him as a consequence.

"Haru-chan! Makoto!" A cheerful voice called from the school pool when the three youths arrived.

"Good morning!" Makoto greeted Kou, Rei and Nagisa like he did every morning.

"Hello." Came a silent voice from beside Haru who was already beginning to strip.

"Eh!?" They all except Haru screeched. Makoto had completely forgotten he was there...again.

"When did you get here?" Kou asked eyeing Kuroko suspiciously. "I have been here all along." Kuroko calmly stated. Rei eyed him suspiciously not believing the boys words.

"And who are you?"

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Haru invited him along." Makoto explained rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. "Haru did what? Haru actually invited someone?" Gou exclaimed surprise evident in her glistening orbs.

"I'm Kou. This is Nagisa and Rei." Kou quickly introduced herself before Nagisa told the young boy her name was Gou.

Kuroko simply nodded turning silent, he felt a little out of his comfort zone.

"Are you a swimmer?"

"No. I play basketball." Kuroko replied feeling more and more nervous.

"Do you want to swim Kuroko!?" Nagisa chirped from behind the tall male who wore red glasses. Kuroko simply shrugged his thoughts had yet to catch up to him.

"Come on! We have spare swimmers!" Nagisa gripped Kuroko's wrist and dragged the unsure male away causing him to drop his worn out basketball.

"What's with Haru and Kuroko?" Kou quietly asked Makoto watching the pale boy being dragged off.

"I don't know. But i am happy for Haru. He made a new friend." Makoto chimed feeling generally happy for his cold best friend. It was a nice thing to know.

"There! Now dive in!" Nagisa encouraged when Kuroko came out, his pale skin stood out like a bright light but that didn't stop Kou from perving. Her eyes ran along his mostly toned body.

"Definitely a basketball player." She giggled earning an eye roll from the boys.

"Just dive in like this!" Nagisa chimed making motions with his hands.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feel off the swim shorts Kuroko narrowed his eyes towards the crystal clear water. He stood at the edge of the pool and got in the right position.

Haru watched from underneath the water. He wanted to know how well Human water and water got along.

Kuroko took a large breath and leapt in, the cold water engulfed his torso sending chills throughout.

Although Kuroko knew how to dive in he didn't really know any type of stroke. He only knew how to train in the pool. Staring at the bottom Kuroko floated back to the top with his head, arms and legs deep in the water. Only his back was seen above surface.

"Umm..." Kou hummed concerned for the boy.

"Water does not like Human water." Haru noted from his position in the pool surprising the teens.

What did he mean by that!? They all asked telepathically.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuroko." Haru finally called out from beside the boy floating the wrong way. Hearing his name from underneath, Kuroko stood upright feeling the cold water tingle his face.

"Yes Haruka?" Kuroko asked with wide innocent eyes. He took time to study the boy with a patient silence surrounding him. He liked the colour of Haruka's hair and his deep blue eyes. They stood out the most on Haruka. There what had Kuroko intrigued by the boy?

"Can you swim Kuroko?" Haru eventually queried with slightly narrowed eyes. "I only train in water." Kuroko replied once again with a formal tone of voice.

"Kuroko. We could teach you to swim. Rei learnt from us." Makoto offered from the edge of the pool. He rubbed the back of his head nervously when the pale blue eyes studied him. Something about them made Makoto more nervous than Haru's orbs.

Kuroko blankly blinked towards the male at the edge of the pool. He didn't know what to say in return of that offer.

"I will teach human water." Haru interjected giving no time for answers from Kuroko. Looking determinedly at the boy he grabbed his pale hands in his own and forced him to the shallowest end of the pool.

"Again with the human water." Rei whispered to Nagisa narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps Haru likes men." Rei continued. "Human water isn't beautiful." He finished with a deflated sigh.

"Hmm." Kou hummed from her spot on a chair underneath the suns nice rays. "Interesting." She murmured writing down Kuroko's name. The more she stared at him the more familiar he looked. She had a feeling she had seen him somewhere before and that he hid something powerful.

"Like this." Kou watched as Haru taught Kuroko float normally. The blue haired teen got the hang of it quite quickly. The sight in the pool had nearly everyone surprised.

The whole time Makoto had known Kuroko he had never seen him so comfortable around someone he hadn't known for very long. Was it because the two were similar?

What type of relationship was blossoming in front of him? He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the interactions between the two emotionless looking males. Shaking his head slightly he smiled even more. As long as Haru is happy Makoto is happy.

"You're it!" Nagisa yelled breaking Makoto's stare he dashed past with Rei chasing after him. With a sly smirk Nagisa poked his tongue out at Rei before diving in the deep end of the pool sending small waves towards Haru and Kuroko.

"Stay floating. For freestyle you move your arms like this." Haru instructed moving Kuroko's arms in the motion he was trying to explain. The feel of the swimmers hands on his arms felt nice. Kuroko didn't mind Haru touching him. He wasn't rough like Kagami-kun or too touchy like Kise-kun. Haru made Kuroko comfortable.

"And kick your legs but don't forget to breathe."

Nodding his head, Kuroko followed the instructions and swam to the edge of the shallow end feeling his lungs burn as water washed up his nose. Coughing and spluttering Kuroko shook his head feeling uncomfortable with water going up his nose.

"Don't breathe underwater." Haru tsked with a small smirk gracing his lips. He found Kuroko very amusing. "Oh." Kuroko breathed out doing a very light shade of pink. Of course he couldn't breathe underwater.

The bluenette tired once again this time getting the hang of it. His swimming was almost as graceful as Haru's with the smooth movements of his arms and legs.

"Good night now." Kuroko breathed out floating on his back. The water exhausted him faster than basketball. He needed to get more fit.

With a small smile that no one (except Makoto) could notice , Haru cupped his hands , quietly he splashed the almost sleeping boy causing Kuroko to lose his ability to float the boy let out a small yelp when the cold liquid his face.

"That was harsh. Haruka-kun." Kuroko lectured with a narrow of his eyes. Staring back at him blankly and emotionless Haru shrugged his shoulders before swimming off to where Nagisa and Rei yelled and splashed each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After spending some time at the pool; the five boys and Kou parted ways. She had claimed to need to visit Rin. Something about 'basketball' had left her lips.

Makoto ending up inviting Nagisa, Rei and Kuroko to Haru's place to hang out and relax together. It was Makoto's subtle way of learning more about the phantom boy.

Makoto had notice the sparkling glint in his deep blue eyes when he mentioned Kuroko coming along.

As the five neared Kuroko's house the bluenette stopped stealthily. His eyes lingered on the sight he did not expect to see. Sitting on his porch was a grimacing Kagami with a ball held firmly in his hand. Beside him sat a pouting blonde whining about something.

"Who are they?" Nagisa queried. His voice caught the attention of Kise and Kagami. "Friends." Kuroko replied as the blonde flung himself onto the smaller youth. "Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed embracing Kuroko tightly. The interaction between the two had Haru's full attention, an unknown emotion lingered in his swirling orbs. 'What was that?' Makoto questioned.

"Yo. I'm Kagami." A tall red-black haired male introduced himself to Haru. "Haru." Haru bluntly stated reminding Kagami instantly of Kuroko.

"Oh. Kurokocchi who are they!?" Kise asked staring at the lot with his golden orbs. "This is Kise-kun. Kise-kun they are my friends: Makoto-kun, Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun and Haruka-kun." Kuroko's stare lingered on Haru a bit longer than the others.

"Kise and Kagami would you like to join us?" Makoto asked politely with a gentle smile. Unsure the two boys looked towards Kuroko who smiled as if encouraging them to say yes. "Sure!" Kise half squealed smiling eagerly. He began to walk with the group whilst they sauntered up to the house next door.

The four boys followed Makoto to the living room. Haru however pointed a calm finger at Kise.

"Kise. I do not like you." He blankly stated with a bit of venom edged into his words. Silently Haru walked off to join the others, leaving Kise confused and nervous.

Kise soon walked in to see Kagami talking (grumpily) with Rei. Nagisa lapped each word that left Kagami's mouth. Makoto sat beside Kuroko trying to make conversation, with Haru shirtless and in a apron cooking fish.

"Kurokocchi how do you know Haru?" Kise asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between Makoto and Kuroko. Makoto watched from his spot as Haru turned around with narrowed eyes at Kise. What did Kise do? He wondered.

"Haru." A soft voice came from the kitchen. When did Kuroko leave!? The two shocked boys stared at the place where he sat a few seconds ago.

"But basketball is not beautiful." Rei had started an argument with an irritated Kagami.

"Of course it isn't!" Kagami growled scaring Nagisa.

Makoto now sat beside Kise. The two of them watched Haru and Kuroko with each other silently.

"May I have a drink?"

Looking up Haru studied the human water. "Yes." Came his short replied.

"I have everything for a milk shake." Haru continue spiking Kuroko's interest.

"Vanilla please." He requested formally.

"Eh!?...Kurokocchi I'll make it!" Kise declared pushing himself up onto his feet. Haru however sent a cold glare to Kise freezing him on the spot. "... Or not."

"It can't be helped. I will do it." Makoto offered walking into the kitchen.

"No. Take the fish I will do it. It's my house. " Haru stated passing a plate of cooked fish Makoto. His gentle green eyes studied Haru as he began to make a milkshake.

"Fish!" Kagami growled once the plate was placed down in front of him.

"You are not beautiful." Rei stated with a push of his glasses.

"Y'know." Kagami began with a mouthful of fish. "You remind me of a carrot. I want to punch him."

Rei huffed as if he were insulted. "Carrots are not beautiful." He grumbled like a child.

"Calm down Rei." Nagisa lectured munching on the mackerel.

"My Kurokocchi is so cute." Kise sighed from beside Makoto. He looked up to see Kuroko slurping on a vanilla milkshake beside a shirtless Haru who contently munched on the fish. The two sat close together both busied.

'Just what type of relationship is this?' Makoto sighed. He didn't want to lose Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was beginning to chill Haru's house all the boys were now chatting idly. Kagami had given up on Rei a few hours ago. He had to keep his temper down and not punch the butterfly kid. Kise had forgotten what Haru had said to him and now sat Kuroko in his lap while chatting fast.

Makoto sat beside Haru whose attention was directed towards the silent bluenette and the attached blonde. Nagisa rambled away with Kagami about swimming and basketball happily leaving Rei to glare angrily at the giant.

"Kurokocchi! Do you want to play basketball?" Kise had questioned catching Kagami's attention. He grinned eagerly at the two with a basketball craving etched into his veins.

"Yeah come on. We can show butter-boy how 'beautiful it is.'" Kagami mimicked Rei pushing up nonexistent glasses.

"Butter-boy? I am referred to as a beautiful butterfly." Rei jumped in defending him only to be ignored by the other boys who set their eyes on Kuroko.

They had to admit they were curious about the level of skill these three males had. "Where?" Kuroko asked glancing up at Kise to realize how close the two were. Biting the inside of his cheek he looked towards Haru's direction to see a fast swish of the head. Haru was no longer staring.

"At the park of course! There are lights." Nagisa suddenly interjected eager like a dog. He wanted to see how good these guys were.

"It has been decided. Nagisa, Haru and Kise you can be one team. Rei can sit out. Haru and Kuroko your with me." With that settled the boys nodded unsure. "Don't worry! We will teach you the basics." Kise exclaimed he was already up on his feet. Kuroko had joined Haru's side moments ago.

"Yay! Let's go!" Nagisa excitedly exclaimed rushing the teens. They all followed in suit with Kagami grinning ahead Makoto walked beside him with his soft smile gracing his face. Kuroko and Haru lagged behind the group, they walked in a comfortable silence as the nights air nipped at their skin.

"Kuroko." Haru eventually spoke capturing Kuroko's attention. "Hmm?" he hummed focusing his pale blue eyes onto Haru.

"Why do you let Kise touch you like that?" Haru asked pushing down the twisted feeling he felt stirring in him.

"I don't like it. But I am use to it Haru. Kise-kun has always treated me like that." He explained with a shy shrug of his shoulders.

"Right." Haru murmured looking away shyly.

Biting the inside of his cheek nearly hard enough to blood. Kuroko contemplated on what the other male wanted. He did sound a little upset.

Looking down his eyes looked at Haru's hand that swung freely and close. Silently he moved his hand towards Haru's he could feel the heat radiating off of Haru.

Without a sound Kuroko entwined his fingers with Haru's he felt Haru stiffen before relaxing. The black haired boy looked even further away. Haru began slowly began to entwine his own he was almost holding Kuroko's hand firmly.

"Kurokocchi! Haru-kun!" Kise's loud voice filled the boy's ear drums causing them to instantly pull their almost clasped hands apart. Both of the phantom boys glanced towards the other direction. They casually neared their friends without looking at each other.

"Just Haru." Haru stated walking past Kise and Kuroko to Makoto who in return studied Haru. He looked embarrassed why? Makoto question examining Haru's body language.

"Kise and I will show you the basic stuff. Kuroko... can show you the passing." Kagami stated said aloud.

Rei glared his way to the bench close to the lit up basketball court. His eyes never left the enthusiastic Nagisa who kept dropping the ball.

After roughly an hour of making sure they had gotten the hang of the basics the boys stood on the court in their teams. "Ready Kuroko?" Kagami asked earning a light nod from Kuroko who wasn't as interested as the other two. This wasn't fair.

Kuroko's eyes locked onto Haru who was already staring, instantly they both averted eyes obviously still embarrassed.

The boys proceeded to play basketball Makoto and Nagisa were fast learners they clashed against each other long enough for Kise to steal the ball out of Makoto's hands earning Kagami's anger. The red head repeatedly blocked Kise's shoots angering the blonde.

Kuroko snuck up behind the happy Nagisa using his misdirection to steal the ball. The blonde gaped at his now empty hands. 'How did that giant get it!?' his mind wondered. He narrowed his eyes feeling more determined to beat the boy he may be a noob at this game but Nagisa did not like to lose.

Kagami cockily scored giving Nagisa the chance to snatch the ball he eagerly gave it to Kise who bit his lip in anticipation.

It was an all out war between noobs and professionals on the court. Haru however kept his eyes on Kuroko until he disappeared for moments. "Haru!" Nagisa yelled giving the boy a chance to play.

Haru gripped the ball and went to pass to Kise who was free from fuming Kagami.

"Now Kuroko!" Kagami called from beside him came Kuroko attempting to use his skill on Haru only it did not work. The black-haired boy threw the ball to Kise after manoeuvring around Kuroko.

"Eh!?" Kagami and Kise said aloud surprised at this.

Kuroko stared stunned at Haru who wore a blank expression.

"I will never let you out of my sight Kuroko." Haru stated bluntly with an unknown emotion behind his voice. The bluenette narrowed his eyes determined to prove Haru wrong.

"They all say that." Kuroko whispered before diving past Haru to catch Kise's pass he quickly sent it to Kagami shocking Makoto and Nagisa.

These guys were definitely good.

"Kuroko... He's beautiful." Rei murmured from his spot watching Kuroko perform his perfect passes. The one's that seemed to make him disappear and reappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko lay on the slightly warm basketball court. The cement had absorbed all of the sun's rays. Night began to nip at his exposed arms.

"Boring" He numbly whispered. Kuroko was losing his interest with each game or practice. Basketball no longer caused the turmoil of emotions he once cherished.

Kuroko shut his eyes with a heavy sigh. He couldn't be bothered to go home. So he remained sprawled out on the court.

His mind wondered to Haru and his new friends. Nagisa and Makoto had eventually sat out from the basketball game. Kise and Kagami got too into the game so eventually those two were left on the court.

That was a week ago. Kuroko hadn't seen Haru since.

"Did I scare him?" Kuroko asked out loud. In reply came a small gust of wind.

"I need to do something." He continued to whisper to himself. Kuroko's biggest fear was friends leaving him behind. He had experienced it too much. The thought of losing someone else had his heart ache. Kuroko knew too well the consequences of friends leaving him. It would start with ignoring the dwelling pain until it grew. And grew. And grew. He would then lose all sense of feeling Kuroko would lash out at anyone and play horribly. It would then result in every bad experience that had made him like this to keep him up at night until Kuroko gave in.

His hand automatically slid underneath his black band he never took off. The feel of the jaggered lines caused him to flinch. 'No. I won't be that weak again.' He reprimanded himself.

Feeling a heavy tiredness overcome his body Kuroko let his mind drift away. He didn't care where he was. No one would notice him anyway. Kuroko was after all a early morning person.

'Splish, splosh,' the sound of wet footsteps filled his ears before he fell into a deep slumber.

'Chirp, Chirp.' The sounds of birds woke Kuroko up. Groggily he woke up to find his left hand held down but a weight that did not belong to him.

Rubbing his tired eyes with his right hand Kuroko focused on the person next to him. Beside him slept Haru. The raven haired boy was still in his school uniform.

Glancing down at his left hand Kuroko noticed Haru's warm hand intertwined with it. "When did this happen?" he asked causing Haru's blue eyes to reveal themselves.

"Good morning." Haru bluntly greeted, he sat upright in no time releasing Kuroko's hand. Kuroko's hand now felt empty and cold. He liked the way Haru's felt against his.

"Why are you here Haruka-kun?"

"Just Haru. I saw you sleeping and it looked comfortable." Haru casually stated turning his head away so Kuroko could not see the embarrassing expression twinkling in his tired orbs.

"We should head home." Kuroko suggested remembering it was a weekend so therefore he had practice at ten.

Nodding Kuroko stood up shortly followed by Haru.

Kuroko picked up his training bag and jacket leaving the cold air to nip at his exposed arms in the jersey he wore.

The boys walked home in a comfortable silence. The whole time Kuroko studied Haru's facial features. He couldn't help but wonder why Haru stood out to him so much. He looked like any other teen.

Was it this feeling he caused in Kuroko that made him stand out or was it his silent and mysterious personality.

"Kuroko." Haru called from his front door. Kuroko turned to face him ignoring his own place. He wanted to hear whatever it was Haru was going to say.

"Hangout with me today."

HEY GUYS ! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER I GOT SUCKED INTO DRAMMATICAL MURDER *DROOLS* THE GAME WAS TOO HOOKING FOR ITS OWN GOOD AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH FINISHING OFF KUROKO NO BASKET (DITCHED IT IN SEASON 2 FOR FREE) I ONLY HAVE 5 EPISODES TO GO *CRIES*.

ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL BEING PATIENT AND BEAUTIFUL READERS J I DID NOT THINK THIS WOULD GET THE AMOUNT OF ATTENTION IT HAS BEEN RECEIVING.


	8. Important-ish

Kuroko: Hello patient readers of this fan fiction. The Writer of thi-

Nagisa: No Kuroko-chan! You're saying it too dull! Here I will say it! *Snatches paper from Kuroko's hands. The writer of this fan fiction would like to apologise for the lack of updates! *Scratches head.* Rei it says your name!

Rei: *Adjusts glasses* I will read it. *Takes Paper from Nagisa.* The Writer has been swept up in loads of school work recently. And has less time to write. As she has to study all throughout this week. She promises to get more done this week though. For you patient Fans.

*Rei hands page to Haru.*

Haru: ... *Stares at Makoto.*

Makoto: *Sighs.* I will read your part Haru-chan. *Smiles.* Even with this excuse the writer has also hit a block. She has started the next part. However she does not know what to put in it. So to fi-

Kise: I want to readddd! *Takes page.* so to fix and also make up for this problem. The writer would like the fans to have some input on characters they would like to have in the story, or even scenarios, any wanted ships or suggestions. To make this fan fiction more bearable to read. And worthwhile to wait for!

Haru: Writing me up another swim scene will do just fine.

Kise: Oh! Oh! Making the rest of this about me and Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: No Kise-kun. KiKuro is not in this.

Kise: *Pouts* B-But Kurokocchi! We're in the same anime! They aren't! *Points at the other boys.*

Makoto: *Smiles Gently* It's what the writer and fans want.

Kise: I don't care what they want. I want my Kurokocchi! Fish boy does not deserve him! *Nuzzles Kuroko's hair*

Kagami: *Hits Kise on the head.* Oi you heard him.

Kise: *Cries* That Hurt! Kagamicchi.

Rei: Even though he is bashful at it. He is sadly right. This is strictly for KuHaru.

Kagami: Watch it. Butter boy.

Kise: *Continues crying* Why not MakoHaru! Leave my Kurokocchi aloneeeeee.

Haru: *Strips down to swim suit.*

Makoto: No Haru! *blushes*

Haru: A week without being written into water.

*Sits in Kise's puddle of tears.*

Nagisa: Haru-chan that is not nice!

Makoto: *Scratches back of neck nervously.* don't forget to comment anything or anyone you would like to see in the next updates.


	9. Chapter 9

The question was sudden for Kuroko. He stood pondering at the door. Haru however began walking without a word. Kuroko knew he should not skip practice but it was boring. No one would notice he was gone anyway. They never noticed. He could slip in and out a number of times without being caught.

With a quick glance to his house Kuroko ran after Haru.

The two boys awkwardly shuffled off their shoes without a word to one another. Times like this were times when Kuroko wished not to be so introverted. Maybe if he were like Kise situations like this would be easier. But where do you get all of that confidence from in the first place?

Haru however had this situation handled. He led Kuroko into the empty house. Did he feel awkward too? Kuroko wondered. His eyes stayed trained on the smaller males figure. He had a better one then Kuroko. He never would have guessed that swimming gave you muscles like that.

Perhaps swimming could help Kuroko get the needed muscles the coach always complained about. "Would you like anything to eat?" Haru asked from his stance near the kitchen. Kuroko nibbled on his bottom lip. He was hungry. But he did not want to feel like an intruder. His insecurities were beginning to kick in around Haru.

It was bad. The better friends the two would become the louder his demons would scream. Kuroko involuntarily shivered at the thought. He did not know how to overpower the demons. He could only channel them though ways he did not particularly like.

"Do you mind if we go out to eat?" Kuroko questioned surprising the patient Haru who hadn't moved.

"Okay." Haru moved from his spot to grab his wallet that lay on the counter beside him. Kuroko placed his bag down against the wall. Eagerly he and Haru exited the house again.

The two boys observed the people beside them. Kuroko's eyes flashed over the small crowds that began to grow as each hour passed into the late morning.

"Why were you sleeping there?" Haru finally asked from beside Kuroko. Kuroko involuntarily slipped his fingers under the black band around his wrist. "I don't know." He silently replied. Kuroko honestly had forgotten about why he went there in the first place.

"Hm." Haru simply said back without a glance to Kuroko. His eyes stayed trained on the passer-by's.

"Why were you there when I woke up?" Kuroko retorted generally intrigued on the boys answer. "The fountain and I needed a talk." Haru began with a quiet but firm voice. "I saw you lying down and thought that it looked comfortable."

"I am surprised you noticed me Haru." Kuroko honestly stated feeling a foreign emotion swirl deep within.

Haru abruptly gripped Kuroko's pale wrist ignoring the band. His dark sea eyes stared directly into Kuroko's pale eyes. "I will always notice water." Haru claimed. Confusing Kuroko he pulled away and entered the food place they now stood in front of.

Kuroko shook his head of those confusing words and sat at his usual place. Haru examined his surroundings curiously without a fleck of emotion adorning on his face.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko whispered from his place staring towards the door. Perplexed Haru looked over his shoulder to see a tall, dark male with midnight blue hair.

"Kuroko?" the tall male called narrowing his eyes on the two. He arrogantly sauntered towards Haru and Kuroko.

"Don't you have practice?" He asked instantly causing Kuroko to look away.

How was he going to break this to Aomine?

Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient! This was more of a filler then anything so I could bring in Aomine ! :S

Plus it helps make me want to continue writing it... I am just going to casually ignore my assignments for now...


	10. Chapter 10

Aomine sat beside Haru, who silently ate a type of fish burger he had eventually ordered. Across from Aomine who was Kuroko. He silently slurped his vanilla shake. Contemplating. He did not want to say right out that he was ditching practice. Aomine would be a hypocrite and lecture him.

"Tetsu. Are you going to tell me who that is?" Aomine grumbled he motioned a thick thumb towards Haru.

"Haru. Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun. Haru." The phantom introduced the overly large and muscled teen to the silent raven-haired boy. The two awkwardly exchanged hellos.

"You didn't use kun." Aomine stated with an underlying emotion in his arrogant tone. "Haru does not like me adding Kun."

"It doesn't usually stop you from adding 'Kun' to my name."

Kuroko innocently shrugged to that. Aomine could be too observation sometimes.

"Oi. Don't change the subject so easily. You should be at practice. Seirin usually practices at this time."

With a blank face Kuroko went back to slurping down his vanilla goodness. "Please don't stalk me. Aomine-kun." The navy blue haired boy almost choked on his saliva.

"Stalking!? I don't stalk you Tetsu. I have no reason to stalk you! Akashi told me your practice times!" He exclaimed loudly from beside Haru, who huffed in annoyance at the volume of his voice. This 'Aomine.' Reminded him of the blonde one who was like a sucker-fish to a shark. Like Nitori with Rin.

"Please don't allow Akashi-kun to stalk me Aomine-kun."

"Ughhh." Clearly frustrated Aomine narrowed his intimidating eyes towards Kuroko.

"Tetsu. Are you skipping practice?" Aomine finally asked, he no longer wanted to beat around the bush. The phantom was clearly trying to avoid answering. Knowing Tetsu though he would not lie or sugar coats it.

"Yes." He finally breathed out annoyed at the triumphant smirk now etched into Aomine's face.

"Okay." Aomine stood up, cockily he walked out of the place leaving Kuroko perplexed.

"That was too easy." He whispered more to himself than Haru who observed.

"Aomine-kun is never easy like that." Kuroko gnawed on his bottom lip drawing Haru's attention. The water-loving boy watched as the pink-flesh moved underneath Kuroko's pale teeth. For some unknown reason the look made Kuroko quite attractive.

"Haru?" Kuroko finally called snapping Haru out of his fixated stare. "Would you like to show me how to swim some more?"

Eager Haru stood up straight away leaving no time to put their rubbish in the bin. Haru gripped Kuroko's wrist and towed him to the pool.

Aomine sat on the park bench enjoying the sunlight. Sighing to himself her pulled out his mobile. This was the last thing he wanted to do. But the team needed to know.

He roughly dialled in Kagami's number. 'Hopefully the idiot will listen for once.' He grumbled internally not interested in picking a fight with the other.

"Yo." The obnoxious voice answered.

"It's Aomine."

"Tch. How did you get my number!?" the other boy growled into the boy like a rabid dog.

"Kise."

"How did Kise get my number?" the boy questioned furthermore irritating Aomine.

"Will you shut it. I would be calling an idiot if it wasn't important."

"You Assh-"

"Tetsu is skipping practice." Aomine cut in shortening the arising argument he could feel coming from Kagami.

"Kuroko skipping?"

"Yes. Idiot skipping. He was with some black haired guy."

"Haru." The youth whispered with venom in his tone. Without needing to speak to him any longer Aomine hung up. With a sigh he lay his head back. "What are you doing Tetsu? "

-

Hey guys sorry I took so long. I just finished reading 'Fangirl' and fanfiction for free. It was given more inspiration on what to write and mostly got rid of my writers-block.

I started this anime called 'Meganebu' its really weird and actually scares me a bit but I love it ! I have a ship already in there after the first ep.

Anyhow thank you for being so patient !


	11. Chapter 11

"Tch...Bastard" Kagami lowered his phone away from his ear. "What's wrong?" Riko questioned from beside Kagami. Her shimmering brown eyes analysed the boy for any hints. "Aomine just called." The red head snarled irritation clearly swirled in his crimson eyes. "Aomine? What for? " scrunching up his face Kagami slipped his phone back into his bag.

"Kuroko is skipping. Aomine said he was with Haru" Kagami explained with a scratch of the neck. His voice indicated pure frustration. "Who is Haru?"

"A new friend of Kuroko's."

"Kuroko wouldn't skip would he?"

Sighing Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose. Anger was pulsing through his veins. "I don't know but I am not happy." Kagami snapped.

Haru led Kuroko to the indoor pool in the old swim club. Haru silently opened up Makotos' locker. The boy had given Haru a spare key to his locker because Haru always forgot to bring a towel.

"Here." Haru handed Kuroko the spare towel and a spare pair of swimmers Makoto also kept in there.

"Thank you." Kuroko gently took the items from Haru with a light touch. With a small Hmph Haru spun on his heel "Once you change meet me out there." Haru stated aiming a finger towards the mildly busy pool.

"Oi Haru who's that?" Coach Sasabe called from the edge of the pool. Kuroko reappeared silently from behind Haru in Makotos' spare swim suit. Kuroko's snow like skin stood out against Makoto's dark suit. Haru's eyes skimmed over the slightly toned body Kuroko had from basketball.

"Kuroko." Haru finally answered. Hesitantly he dragged his deep sea eyes away from the phantom boy.

"You boys have a nice swim!" with Sasabe's words Haru discarded his clothes leaving him in his swimming suit. Desperately he lunged for the pool.

Nervously Kuroko sauntered to the pool he slowly slid into the freezing water.

"Cold." Kuroko bluntly stated with a slight tremble in his voice. Haru swam over to the blue haired boy gracefully. Kuroko couldn't help but watch Haru's skin glisten under the water's surface.

"Float like this." Haru ordered. Gently he positioned his hands on Kuroko's stomach and back so he was half-floating on his back. Haru skimmed his hands along Kuroko's cold skin down to his bent legs. With a light touch he straightened Kuroko's leg so he was floating properly now. Slowly he moved away for two minutes allowing Kuroko to get the hang of floating o his back. When he was ready Haru moved back to him again.

"Now float on your stomach." With clumsy movements Kuroko got on his stomach with a perfect position only his head was now dunked under water. With a miniscule smile Haru placed his fingers under Kuroko's submerged chin and tilted his head out of water. Kuroko was now floating perfectly in the water.

The sight gave Haru a feeling of satisfaction seeing his 'human water' float so gracefully with the shimmering pool water. He couldn't help but feel another strange tingling feeling surface with in him. This pale blue haired boy gave him a lot to feel about.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagami barged into Kuroko's empty house, sweat covered his furrowed forehead. "Kuroko!?" he called into the lonely halls.

'Barf!' number two came dashing excitedly down the hall to Kagami. Yelping the large male moved around the dog that now sat with a wagging tail.

"Oi!" Kagami yelled again, with no response he angrily huffed. Kagami was beyond pissed towards his shadow.

"Where is he?" Kagami asked himself as he stepped out of the house.

"Haru!" he heard a new voice from the neighbouring house. With a taut jaw Kagami's sight locked onto a burgundy haired boy.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted as he bolted towards the male. "Me?" the cautious male answered pointing a finger to himself. "You're friends with Haru right?" Kagami continued ignoring the previous question.

Revealing shark like teeth that had Kagami struck with second thoughts, the boy crossed his bulky arms at Kagami who now stood in front of him. "Who's asking?"

"I am. Kagami Taiga. Your buddy hijacked mine."

"Who are you?"

"Tch.. Rin Matsuoka". Holding out a large hand the two teens awkwardly shook hands.

After a small silence filled with red eyes glaring at each other, Rin ran a hand through his hair breaking the silence. "If Haru isn't here. He and your mate would be at three possible places." Arrogantly Rin sidestepped Kagami and began walking away from the house. "Let's go find water freak and your mate." Rin yelled back, the word 'mate' had Kagami curious about the guy. He rarely heard someone Japanese say use the word so often.

"Haru." Kuroko spoke as he now stood up in the water. Like a crocodile watching its prey Haru raised an eyebrow. Taking this gesture as a silent 'continue' Kuroko asked his question "Did you and Makoto play basketball before the other night?" The kuudere had noticed the experience the two teens had on their side.

With subtle movements Haru nodded his head. "Where at?"

"Middle school. Makoto was on the team though...with Kisumi." The dolphin answered back unconsciously scrunching his nose up at the name 'Kisumi.' Noticing this he immediately smoothed his face out , this action reminded Kuroko of Number Two.

"Which stroke do we start with?" Haru finally queried with gleaming eyes. "What do you suggest?" just like that a spark in Haru's eyes ignited like a shooting star. "Free style." He immediately answered.

Slicking his wet hair back Kuroko stared at Haru awaiting his instructions eagerly.

"Oh hello" beamed a smiling Makoto as he opened his door to Kagami and Rin. "Is Haru here?" Kagami abruptly asked. "What type of person is your friend?" Rin questioned himself, he did not like this Kagami character too much, and he hoped his Haru hadn't befriended someone just like the rude red head.

"What'd you say?" Kagami instantly snapped like an agitated tiger. "Ugh guys... Haru is not here." Makoto quickly interrupted sounding slightly nervous.

"Damn." Pushing himself away Kagami began to stomp off. "Yo! Shark week show me the other places!" Kagami cockily ordered. Growling like a predator Rin began to walk over to him with tensed muscles.

With a bad feeling Makoto hastily slipped on his shoes that were placed by the door. "Wait up! I'll help!" Makoto declared running after the fuming two.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroko's fumbling lips met fishy tasting ones. With his hands clenched tightly he moved away from the lips. Inhaling anxiously the boy bit the surrounding flesh; indulging on the slightly salted skin.

"Oi, Kuroko are you listening?" Kagami grumbled from his threatening stance. The blue haired boy held his cooked mackerel between the chopsticks. His hands were clenched from the trouble they were having at holding the fish still. "Stop kissing the fish. You shouldn't even be eating!" Kagami continued to lecture.

Rin and Makoto sat across from Haru and Kuroko who both seemed disinterested in the lecture aimed Kuroko's way. The two kuudere's were finally found floating about the pool after two agonizing hours of the red head teens arguing continuously. Kagami had been more then pissed when he saw Kuroko relaxing in the water. He had immediately pulled the boy out and scolded him like a mother hen.

"This is Haru's new friend?" Rin questioned from beside Makoto. His crimson eyes followed the silent teens every move. "Yeah. Haru has taken quite a liking to him." Makoto mumbled with an underlying emotion in his tone of voice. Makoto's emerald eyes never left his best friend who was currently shoving a mackerel head into Kuroko's pale cheek; Makoto knew very well that Haru disliked being ignored by the phantom boy.

"Kagami-kun."

"What!?"

"Please be quiet." Spoke a monotone Kuroko who stared down the taller male. Rin choked on his saliva at the boy's bluntness, revealing sharklike teeth Rin smirked in approval at Haru's new friend.

"Number two!" Kuroko abruptly called out in the loudest voice Makoto and Haru had heard come from the boy, within seconds the small pup came tumbling down Kuroko's hallway with his tongue in the air. "Attack." With a point of his pale finger to Kagami the dog jumped on the redhead causing him to fall on all fours. Kagami began to claw at the floor while yelling and shouting at the hyper pup. "Get it off!" Kagami shouted as he swatted at the fast dog.

"Is that guy serious?" Rin grumbled at the arrogant giant, he had just lost all faith in his generation after seeing that baboon scream at a puppy.

"Kuroko." Haru spoke from his seat, catching his attention Kuroko turned to face him only to have a salted fish shoved into his mouth. "Thawnk yewh Haruph." Kuroko kindly thanked with a salted tail hanging out of his mouth. Nodding Haru looked very proud of himself as he began to eat more mackerel. "Is Haru being affectionate?" asked a gawking Rin who had never seen Haru do that. "Yep." Makoto answered in a bull tone popping the 'p.'

"I am going to kill you." Kagami threatened regaining his composure after the dog ran off to another room. Shrugging at the flustered Kagami Kuroko's pale eyes snapped to Rin's blood coloured ones. The stoic stare had Rin gulping; he was slightly threatened by the stare. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko politely introduced himself; he stood up and bowed to Rin in a very polite manner. Darting his eyes side to side Rin did the same minus the experience.

"Oops." Haru breathed out he had 'accidentally' knocked his water on himself, Makoto narrowed his eyes in on Haru he had seen him do it on purpose. Haru had literally flung the cup from the behind onto his lap.

Sighing Makoto face palmed at his friend. Haru was actually getting jealous.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry I did not update earlier. It took me a while to feel like adding another chapter, but thanks to all the reviews and encouraging messages I finally did as you can see below. I have been busy anyway with assignments, my free! Feels, black butler and mad father (which I am mad at since I got the worst ending first go.)

Anyhow this is kind of a filler but it is also somewhat important as it finally links it to the Free! anime.

'Thud. Thud.' Kuroko's warned out ball hit the cracked pavement.

Without being noticed the boy dribbled his ball through entrance. With a big inhale the scent of chlorine filled his large lungs almost suffocating him.

"Senpai!" a small silver haired boy pushed past him, causing him to almost lose his ball. Clutching the ball protectively now; Kuroko made his way to the stadium.

Entering the noisy room with loitering people Kuroko carelessly stared down at the pool, school rivals thrashed through the water as if they were cutting it with their bodies.

Anxiously Kuroko sat himself down on a plastic chair, he placed his ball underneath the chair so it wouldn't roll away or get in the way. He didn't want to cause a commotion or any injuries to passerby's. When his friends had left his house two weeks ago, Makoto had kindly invited Kuroko to watch their competition. At first he was surprised at the invite but never less Kuroko accepted. For some reason the thought of seeing a competitive Haruka appealed to him, in more ways than it should for that matter.

The phantom watched as his new acquaintance that resembled a shark stepped up with other swimmers in the new heat. Eagerly Kuroko watched in anticipation as the swimmers took their positions.

'Bang.' Bang the signal sounded and all swimmers dove in perfectly. His light blue eyes never left the red head figure as he swam like a predator in water yet it was still memorising. Rin flogged the other competitors quite easily no one could match him in that type of pace. Caught up in the cheering atmosphere Kuroko joined in the shouts of glee to Rin, his voice became lost in the sea of cheers.

Swimming was such an intriguing sport. Kuroko found that basketball was not so different but severely lacked in passion unlike swimming. The competitive water looked so calming and welcoming as if anyone was safe in it. Swimming did not look as if it ever gave people problems like the ones basketball made him endure with the generation of miracles. All the swimmers looked free in the blue water, they were free in their own ways and styles.

'If he became good enough at swimming, could he also be free?' Kuroko questioned himself. Yearning to feel whatever Haru feels in the water.

The next heat soon came on. This time Kuroko's eyes instantly locked onto Haru's figure. Only it wasn't the Haru he had come to befriend. This Haru had dejected looking eyes that were darker then the deepest depths of the ocean. Worry soon weight down his gut like a large anchor. What happened to Haru? He wanted to ask. Mute and concerned he watched as Haru dove in almost perfectly, his eyes never left the water silhouette when it began to slow down as if he were swimming in quicksand.

'No! Haru keep swimming!' his mind chanted worriedly. Then it happened. Haru stopped abruptly in the race. A look of despair washed over his usual stoic face. Everything around him seemed to fade as his eyes stared at the one and only water loving teen looking lost in the middle the pool.

His heart tore in half and all hope of feeling free in the water left him. Swimming could not make him free even if he became good at swimming. It made sense now. It would be better to stick with one sport only. Even if you turn to hate it.

No longer strong enough to stare at the face filled with so much despair he could feel it radiating off him Kuroko pushed him out of the chair, He did not care about his ball as he ran out of the stadium. Swimming was a sport that trapped people. It freed no one and he had just witnessed that.

Kuroko only wished he didn't have to ever see the same expression he once wore in basketball on a friend though.


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroko dribbled the ball fiercely with swift, professional movements. He dashed through the offending team as if it were nothing. The irate players snarled their usual comments about the phantom boy. Determined though to win, the team lunged for the ball Kuroko now dribbled past them. With no one to pass to, Kuroko took a squeaky step back; gracefully he sent the ball into a shoot. He watched as it disappeared and reappeared to topple into the hoop. Instantaneously the number on the board changed; putting a bigger gap between the two teams.

With sweat streaking down his clammy forehead; Kuroko played out all of his worries. With each pass or shoot he wished the memories of the tournament would disappear. However no matter how much he willed them to go they reappeared with each pass.

Seirin had once again won the match. The whole team toppled out like zombies. The practice match had gone better than they thought. From beside him Kagami grunted, he had been giving his partner the silent treatment. Forgiveness would not be given to Kuroko so easily for ditching.

"Good work everyone. Get a good night's rest." Riko congratulated with pride echoing in her strong voice. With a hard slap to everyone's back (Kuroko receiving a much harder one than the others). The coach dismissed her drained zombies.

When he tiredly reached the stairs heading towards his house; the night had reach its peak. Lazily Kuroko stumbled through his house to the living room. He dropped his bag along the way and flopped onto the wooden ground.

'Barf!' Number Two padded towards his zoned out master. The impatient pup nuzzled his head against the crook of Kuroko's neck. With a human like 'huff.' Number two plonked on top of Kuroko's stomach to sleep.

Kuroko stared up at the ceiling in a dazed state. He gently stroked the now sleeping dog gently. Thoughts of swimming clouded his mind. His body desired to swim again. He yearned to learn how to swim. The cravings were unsettling. How could the sport cause someone like Haru to look so lost?

'Knock. Knock.' A soft pound resonated from the door. Aching Kuroko stood up. He placed his dog onto the nearby couch to allow him continue sleeping.

"Hello, Kuroko!" a cherry Makoto greeted with the said boy silently behind him. "We found this at the stadium." Makoto continued hand Kuroko his rough textured ball with his name barely readable on it. The phantom while doing so kept his eyes down and away from Haru at all costs.

"Did you see our relay?" queried a proud looking Makoto. Looking down at the worn out ball Kuroko tensely replied "No."

"Oh...We'll we made it to nationals!"

"That's good."

"Yeah..." Makoto nervously scratched the nape of his neck unsure on to respond properly.

"Eh!? I have to go! I'm late!" Makoto without even a glance to Haru ran off muttering the names 'Ren' and 'Ran.'

Awkwardly now the tow stoic faced boys stared at each other. No one knew what to do or say. Haru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, something was bugging Kuroko. It was radiating off the boy.

"Come in?" Kuroko offered only to have the offer come out as a questioning. Not noticing though Haru walked right past and into the living room where Number Two slept with twitching ears.

"Tell." Haru ordered quietly when Kuroko joined him on the ground, perplexed the boy raised a blue eyebrow. Reading his expression perfectly Haru tried again. "What's bothering you...? Tell me."

Not being the type to lie and dismiss these things, Kuroko looked Haru directly into those haunting eyes. "I left after your race. I saw you with a haunting expression and couldn't handle it."

"So?" Haru prodded in an uninterested vocal tone.

"I couldn't stand to see someone so lost throw away their future." Continued Kuroko as he looked down, his bangs shaded his eyes. This was the most he had said in a while. It was nice to have some input.

"Tch. Not this." Haru basically growled in annoyance. He did not care for this talk after Rin he was fed up with the subject.

"I'd hate to see you lose your dreams and future to losing yourself."

"I don't care. I just want to remain free. I have no dreams or future. Kuroko."

Clenching his fists against the material of his track-pants Kuroko felt anger rising up. He knew what it felt like to be lost. To almost throw away his future. Heck that was why he left the Generation of Miracles that and other reasons. Building up his guts Kuroko finally snapped. He did not want Haru to spiral out of control with throwing away opportunities.

"Haru! You can't possibly mean that!" Kuroko protested in the loudest of voices he had used for a while.

Haru's eyes darkened notably with irritation towards the human water. He didn't know anything. Who was he to question his own choices?

"Haruka. You need to take your future into consideration. Please." the blue haired phantom begged, his almost clear eyes glistened with emotion for once.

Scowling, Haru pushed himself off of the floor, he didn't glance back as he stomped out of the house; angrily.

Why was Kuroko of all people; someone he barely knew questioning his future?

Scrambling from his position Kuroko ran after him, "Haruka!" he shouted as the male headed to his own house. "Listen to me! It will destroy you" Kuroko yelled again feeling his throat ache from the unfamiliar use of yelling.

"No!" Haru screamed with five steps between his door and his-self. "You listen to me!" he continued with vicious movements that could cut through anything.

"You're basically a stranger to me! I barely even know you! We're not even past being acquaintances! You have no say in my future or dreams! Stay the hell out of my business you meddlesomer!"

With a 'Slam.' The door to Haru's house was almost thrown off its hinges. Kuroko stood in the middle of his yard with a gawking mouth. However as harsh as it was, Haru spoke the truth.

**Hey ya'll , If you want updates on my fanfictions , you can even pester me to update (It helps a lot actually) , or talk or get previews to chapters or one-shots , follow me on tumblr , my username is g**** .com**

**We can chat up a storm ! .**

**Anyhow this is what happened when I am trying to connect this story up with the currents eps of Free! , this is based before Haru and Makoto destroy your feels.**

I am going to go hide now from the responsibilities as a student and hope to god my teachers don't catch the scent of my fear.

Thank you for reading !


	16. Author Note

Hello fellow readers if you haven't seen or read the posts on tumblr about my computer recently. Then listen up (read up or whatever.)

My computer finally shat itself after fighting against its crashing and hard-drive failures to update fanfic. I no longer can use her to update so my updating times will be lengthened, I have however gotten half way through the next update therefore it will be up soon.

To update though I have to use the family computer (which no one uses) , this computer still works except it is extremely slow and not slow as in it lags a bit slow as in I am going to draw a salt ring around you and invite the Winchesters over to exorcize you.

Thank you all for being patient and I should be finished my next chap by the end of next week or tomorrow after Free's new episode because I will be crying over the final episode.

Anyway have a good day everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

"Australia?" Kuroko anxiously asked, he sat on the steps that lead to his house with Makoto. The two were silently sucking on icy-poles Makoto seemed to like a lot.

"Yeah, Rin took him there." Makoto calmly stated, he gently stroked a white cat that sat at his feet. Its soft purrs filled the silence.

"Oh." With memories of the fight he had with Haruka, Kuroko did not know how to reply. The haunting look and cutting words were clouding the boys mind.

"Hey, Kuroko did you and Haru have a fight?" turning his questioning gaze to Kuroko, the brunet analyzed the boy. His pale skin was flushed against the sun, his water like bangs stuck to his forehead with a strand rebelling. If he moved his hand he could push that annoying strand down. It stood proudly in the air as if shouting 'look at me!'

"Yeah. Did yo-" before he could finish, a hand to his head distracted him. Kuroko could feel the warmth flowing from the gentle hand that smoothed out his bangs. Scratching his chin Makoto pulled his hand away. "Sorry. A piece of hair was annoying me." Makoto explained offering a bright smile.

Finishing off his icy-pole, Kuroko sent a small grateful smile towards Makoto.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"I'm positive, Haruka will come around again." Kuroko stated with an understanding gaze directed to Makoto.

"How did you know?" Makoto questioned, no one had ever noticed his silent worries before. "You're easy to read." Kuroko bluntly stated, "Do you want to play basketball?" the boy abruptly questioned remembering that Makoto had once played in a team before.

Surprised, he eagerly nodded with a fleeting flash of happiness in his stomach. "I'll go get my ball" standing up, Makoto watched as the phantom boy dashed up the stairs and out of his sight. With one final stroke to the cat he also got up to wait for the boy.

Makoto couldn't help but smile when the two teens arrived at the park close to Samezuka. Kuroko lead the way with Number Two at his feet and the ball underneath his arm.

Makoto had finally realized why Haru was so taken to Kuroko. He was mysteriously perfect to have as a friend.

He was the one person to have actually read Makoto. Usually he was good at hiding his worries, but Kuroko proved to be another case.

"Come on Makoto." Kuroko called from the court, with a soft cackle to himself, Makoto ran over to join the boy.

Inviting Kuroko to hang out turned out to be a great idea.

Eagerly the two boys weaved around each other, shooting hoops eagerly and competitively sometimes Makoto would miss and Kuroko would shoot, other times their roles were swapped.

For that time being the boys could suppress their haunting memories quite easily and happily.

Haru sat against the bed in the hotel, Rin had left him to shower moments ago. With guilt and dreams taunting him he sat with his mobile phone in his hands. The white texting screen was up and ready to go.

Dumbfounded by what to type, Haru had decided to just text Kuroko. He was not ready to text Makoto yet.

With an irritated sigh he wrote out the first thing that came to mind.

'How is it over there?'

Groaning internally at the terrible message; Haru sent the message. He knew full well it wasn't going to solve anything but he could try.

HEY GUYS SO I GOT AN APP ON MY PHONE SO I COULD UPDATE. I WILL EDIT THIS TOMORROW ON THE DEMON COMPUTER, I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP.


	18. Chapter 18

Days passed and Kuroko went about his daily routine. Haru hadn't contacted him in anyway. The only text he had gotten was one from an unknown number; he had decided to ignore it.

His 2nd year at high school flashed by after winning the winter cup; his coach made the team have practice plays for the next year.

The phantom pushed Haru to the back of his mind and ignored the urges to knock on his door sometimes. He had better things to do.

As the 31st of January neared, the boy finally realized how secluded his neighbors house had become.

His 3rd year of school was coming closer with each passing second and he had forgotten all about the friends he had made with Haruka and his weird group.

Biting his lip, he detoured from his house and towards the door of Haruka Nanase. As he raised a clenched fist, the words of Haru echoed in his head. Should he interfere like this? What if Haru answered? He questioned himself.

Did he really want to disturb Haruka; surely the teen would be busy. Lowering his hand Kuroko stealthily made his way back to his own house. He was a coward.

"Kagami." Kuroko spoke into his cell phone the start of his 3rd year had reached him. After months of silence his red-haired and stubborn partner had started speaking again. His skipping incident long ago forgotten.

"Oi. Are you listening?" the impatient youth snarled from his end of the phone. Zoning back into reality Kuroko spoke again. "Let's play one on one" chuckling from the end of the line, Kagami arrogantly agreed.

Flipping his phone shut, Kuroko started walking towards a familiar park. One that still radiated with memories of his and Makoto's match; he still did not understand how Makoto had beaten him by two points, Kuroko had even used his mis-direction skills on the boy yet it didn't faze him.

Remembering that the said boy had left him with his mobile number, Kuroko brought up the texting screen.

'Makoto. May I ask you something? ' the boy typed in what he hoped was a polite attitude, with a click of the send button, Kuroko slipped his phone away and waited for his late friend.

"Yo!" Kagami's voice echoed in the park alerting Kuroko of his arrival. The tall teen jogged over to Kuroko who sat on the court, he carelessly spun the ball around on the tip of his finger. "I didn't realize how far way this place was from Seirin." he stated with a scratch to the back of his neck.

"Hmmm" Kuroko simply replied, he got in his starting position ready to play his partner.

With a cocky scowl on his face Kagami bent his knees ready to jump for the ball. His mind was so focused he didn't see a flying item come his way.

'Thwack!' Kagami fell back shocked and in pain.

"Momo It didn't come back." came a whining voice, as panicked as he could get Kuroko kneeled down to check on the injured youth.

"Let's check over there!" a over enthusiastic voice shouted towards Kuroko's way.

"Nitori-senpai! Follow me!"

Kuroko glanced over his shoulder at approaching footsteps, two students in the same uniform came running over to where Kagami was lying with an angry looking cut.

"Uh huh! There it is!" an orange haired boy shouted pointing at a coloured boomerang that sat near Kuroko.

Picking it up Kuroko examined the suspicious object until he reached his conclusion. "This hit my friend" Kuroko stated firmly, he stood up with the criminal in hand ignoring the growling Kagami who now held his head between his hands.

"Wahhh! Momo go apologize now!" a short silver-haired male yelled towards the other boy.

Looking nervously at the stoic faced Kuroko and furious Kagami, the boy called Momo nervously twisted on his ankle.

"Sorry!" the boy exclaimed with a dramatic bow to Kuroko.

"Is he okay!? Oh gosh Momo I told you to be careful! I'll get my first aid kit! Momo help him up!" with frantic orders and mumbles to the two boys, the boy dashed off towards the nearby school.

"Ehhhh!? Nitori-senpai don't leave me!" Momo pathetically called out.

"You. Help me; we need to sit him up." Kuroko calmly ordered he had already wrapped his partner's arms around himself.

Groaning internally Momo reluctantly helped, the two dragged Kagami to the closest bench. With a 'thud' the heavy boy groaned as blood began to streak down his forehead.

"Here" Kuroko placed the object he had been holding tightly into the younger teens hands.

"Thank you... Ugh...umm"

"Kuroko"

"Thank you Kuroko!" the boy beamed holding his precious boomerang in his hands.

"I'm back!" Nitori shouted with a case like box at his side. As soon as he set it down, he pulled out antiseptic cream and bandages; he had even been thoughtful enough to bring a bottle of water.

Nitori went to work on Kagami's head; that now calmly drank from the water bottle.

Kuroko sat on his bed fiddling with his phone, once Kagami was patched up the small boy who was called Nitori had kindly offered to help take Kagami to the nearest doctor. Much to their relief Kagami suffered a minor concussion and needed a few stitches he was now bedridden for a few days. After that Alex had driven boy and dropped the other two boys off at their school, Kuroko at home and took Kagami back to their place. 'Vrrrrr' jumping at his phone vibration, Kuroko checked his new message straight away it read: 'Of course Kuroko! What do you want to ask?' Smiling at Makoto's tone of text he replied. 'Do you think Haruka would hangout with me now? We haven't spoken since Australia'. Pressing send Kuroko had no idea how much the next answer would hurt. Back in his own apartment Makoto gulped at the message from Kuroko. Did Haru not tell him? The brunet didn't know how to break Haru's new location to the boy. He knew though he needed to speak to Haru when they both had free time again about Kuroko

Here ! Another chapter and it is longer than usual ! This is for all of you guys who put up with my shitty updating.


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka sat on the bench he and Makoto had decided on as a meeting spot. The university campus was buzzing with voices and life. He lazily titled his head back to stare at the sky that swirled with thick angry almost black clouds.

"Haru!" Makoto shouted, he half-walked half-jogged to Haru with his glasses jutting against his nose. The ocean eyed boy, stood up and met Makoto half way.

"Let's go eat!" Makoto finally said; nodding blankly Haru fell into step with Makoto. They both entered a comfortable silence. Makoto for once was not babbling on about university nonsense. This was a sure sign that alerted Haru of an important subject approaching.

'Haru moved to Tokyo with me months ago, Kuroko.'

'Oh. Thank you very much.'

The previous message between himself and Kuroko, occupied the taller boys mind. He could not help but feel gut gnawing guilt on Haru's part for hurting the phantom. Makoto now had to raise the Kuroko subject to Haru. He desperately hoped Haru would listen to this. If he continued to act stoically, Makoto may commit his first crime against Haru.

"Makoto." Haru called bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking at his best friend questioningly he waited patiently for Haru to continue. "What's on your mind?" He questioned, opening the door for the two Haru lurked behind Makoto. His deep sea eyes analyzed Makoto's body language for any give away to what was occupying his mind.

"Ahh... Makoto! Haru! Back again? I'll start on the usual!" the cheery ramen shop owner called out as they entered, "Thank you sir!" Makoto politely replied with a radiating smile; one that looked especially fake in Haru's eyes.

"No problem boys! Take a seat I'll be with you shortly!" nodding towards the owner, Makoto and Haru took their usual seats at the very end of the counter. Remembering he had left his glasses on, Makoto proceeded to take them off while contemplating on how to ask Haru.

"Haruka." Makoto began using Haru's full name, immediately Haru directed all of his attention to Makoto he knew that his full name was only either used for serious matters. With impatient taps played out through his fingers, Haru's gaze did not waver off of Makoto.

"Why haven't you contacted Kuroko since you're fight? He texted me about you."

Makoto stared directly at Haru with that question hanging in the air, he did not miss who the stoic face wavered revealing some pain and the taut muscles that tensed at the name, Haruka's eyes began swirling with all the emotions we has trying to keep covered: hurt , worry and pain like a whirlpool in the ocean.

"Here you go boys!" The owner came back placing the order between the two with a small wink he walked off, confusing the boys.

With a tension and intense staring contest broken, Makoto shook his head like a confused puppy as if to clear the unnecessary thoughts away.

"I did. He never replied though." Haru finally answered back as he slurped up the mackerel ramen the owner made just for Haru. Makoto scrunched his nose up in thought, was there a misunderstanding somewhere else then? Kuroko hadn't said there was a message he did not reply to. But did he know who it was from? What are the two missing? He asked in his mind hoping to fix this mess.

With thoughts running rampant Makoto greedily ate his ramen too distracted by thoughts than to focus on the taste for once.

The two teens walked to the subway in silence, the cold night air nipped on the exposed skin, 'Thwack thwack.' With each step the sound of the boy's side bags sounded hitting against their legs.

Makoto was too occupied with possible solutions to this problem while Haru was too lazy to start a conversation.

As the two boys entered the busy subway station and began to wait for Haru's train, Makoto ran through possible scenarios to help the two boys become friends again. "Haru."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to see Kuroko again?" Makoto finally questioned turning his gentle gaze to Haru.

Haru almost answered instantly with raw emotions sparkling in his eyes depths, the boys heart sped up at the thought of seeing Kuroko again his human water. He still had to teach him how to swim properly. He had so much planned for the two of them before he snapped. Of course he wanted to see Kuroko again. "Yes." He answered straight away with a wavering voice.

"Good." Makoto beamed trying to push away his feeling of hurt at the amount of emotion Haru had just shown. He knew Kuroko meant a lot to Haru. He probably meant more to the raven haired boy than any other friend did. Which hurt like hell, however he was not selfish and this would make Haru happy. Makoto would do anything just for that so he decided he had to arrange something for the two, and just the two for them to make up.

**Hey guys so this is finally up! I was just going to write an angsty SouHaru one shot but what do you know somehow a new part to this came out instead. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I thought it would be better to put this in the other two's perspective since I wouldn't be able to do much from the others. **


	20. Chapter 20

Kuroko sat on the train station bench with his head tilted back. He kept replaying what he had told his basketball team.

_"I am leaving the team."_

_"Whaaat!?" Coach Riko had barked rather loudly, her team confidence drained from her "I am moving away from here." Kuroko had bluntly continued as if it did not bother him._

In reality losing his team did but then again he did not care. He had achieved his goal with that team. What else was there to do with them? He wondered silently.

"KUROKOCHIIII~" came a loud dreadful voice, Kuroko looked up as a sparkling blonde came tumbling towards him.

"Hello Kise-kun, Kuroko numbly greeted as the blonde latched on to his sitting middle and nuzzled into him "I heard the news is it true?" Kise questioned, he pulled away from the blue haired introvert and looked up at him with the patience of an eager puppy.

Haruka stood on the busy train with his phone for once in his hand. Makoto had shoved him onto the train forcibly handing him his mobile and telling him that he and Kuroko were going to reunite. Apparently his human water would be on a bench close to the stations elevator.

Haru did not expect however to see that blonde being over familiar with his human water. Gritting his teeth. Haru barely managed to squeeze in between the crowded men whom grunted in distaste.

Pushing out of the stopped train, Haru turned on his heel to go meet his human water once again and clear the misunderstanding and that blonde between the two.

"Yes I am moving." Haru caught on to Kuroko's voice as he rounded the elevator. Shocked the black haired youth stopped to listen, he had been scolded plenty of times on eavesdropping but this sounded too important.

"But Kurokocchi!" Kise's irritating voice hit Haru's eyes, "it's best for my parents." Kuroko continued, Haru widened his eyes at that much like his own parents he had never seen Kuroko's. It was not right for them to do this.

When was Kuroko going to tell him or Makoto?

Why hadn't he already?

The blonde already knew but he didn't himself. Did he even mean anything to Kuroko? Haru's jealousy began to eat away at him with built up wrath joining.

"Are you going to tell Haru?" Kise questioned, Haruka for once wanted to hug that blonde and say thank you.

"No."

"Even though you're seeing him today?"

"He mustn't know."

Wait, what? The pain of those words hit Haru full on. He wasn't going to tell him? Was he just going to let Haru by chance discover it one day?

Furious at this, Haru spun around on his heel with overwhelming anger. He no longer felt like reuniting with

Just like everyone else in his life, Kuroko planned to leave abruptly. Stealthily Haruka slipped into the men's toilets. He would have to wait it out for his next

The overwhelming pain in his heart had him claw at it. Why... why... why did everyone leave him? Everyone except Makoto.

Kuroko sighed as the sky darkened three trains had passed that should have had Haru on there by now. But there was no sign of him.

He inwardly cursed as he got up, the bubbly blonde had left him an hour ago. 'I guess he did not want to see me' Kuroko sadly thought with heavy thoughts of hurt.

Maybe when he moved to Tokyo he could contact him then.

_Thank you so much for telling me about the uploading! I cannot thank you enough **Nora678! **I wrote this on my phone and I guess that kinda screwed it up, but thank you so much!_

_If there's any mistakes please let me know , my phone has the worst auto-correct on it. _

_**On a different note, since this is ending soon I started another crossover. It is Code Geass and Deathnote I have no idea if it will be Lelouch x Light I want the readers of it to decide. So if you like the two anime drop on by. The title is 'To Remain A King.'**_


	21. Chapter 21

Kuroko finished packing the last of his stuff. His entire house now stood lonely and

"Are you coming, sweetie?" his mother called lovingly. Her dark blue, eyes were filled with warmth.

Placing the last few boxes on the back seat. Kuroko swept Number Two off of his fluffy paws, earning a bark

"Yes." Kuroko eventually answered, he slid into the passenger seat of the car with his dog already sprawled out on his lap.

As the small red car reversed put, Kuroko's eyes stared one last time at, the two now empty houses.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

"Makoto couldn't help but think, God didn't have a better plot for Kuroko and Haru.

He sat against Haru's bath whilst the latter still sulked in the water. "Haru, it must be a misunderstanding. Kuroko would have told you

With a bob to the dolphin toy, Haru narrowed his eyes at Makoto's head. "It was not a misunderstanding, I heard clearly" Haru defended himself with a small 'huff' much like a child

"Kuroko wouldn't do that" Makoto reassured thinking of his large hoarding of text messages from Kuroko

'Splash'

Wahhh~! Haru!" Exclaimed a drenched Makoto, the freezing water now clung to him. "Water has betrayed me." Haru mumbled before ducking underneath the water to ignore Makoto. His lecture fell on deaf ears.

**~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~~(*…*)~**

"This is your apartment honey, it is close to your new school." Kuroko's mother chimed in as she lugged in the last of boxes. The apartment was empty except for the couch and futon the two had brought over previously.

"What is even better is that your father and I are only an hour's drive away."

"Thank you, mother" Kuroko thanked with a polite bow.

"Barf! Barf!" Number Two dashed past excitedly, giggling at the pup. Kuroko's mother turned to examine her son worriedly.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, jumping at her voice Kuroko looked away.

"Is it a girl?" she asked next observing for any hint, seeing nothing she asked again "Is it a boy?" seeing the sharp intake of her son, her eyes widened slightly.

"Whoever he is, he must be important."

"He is. But I think we had a misunderstanding" Kuroko finally spoke with a dejected voice.

"I am sure whatever happened will be fixed sweetie. You can't have a rainbow without the rain" she repeated a phrase that helped a lot of people.

Moving to her son, the smaller woman brought him in for a loving hug.

"Remember Kuroko, as long as you are happy, your dad and I are happy." she announced with a tone full of overflowing love

Just that phrase made Kuroko feel accepted and a tad happier, Times like these he missed with his mum.

**Sorry for such the late update and short one may I add , I needed to get the ball rolling again so this sort of a filler. Anyhow I started editing this fanfiction (finally~) along with this one all one-shots have been edited (One-shots came first) and I am kinda surprised on how much I like what has been**

** Anyhow thank you so much for your continued support on this story ! The plot I don't think was very creative (As Makoto states) but still you have all stuck with it. I love you guys for that ~ **

**I should tell you the reason for the updating times , I have been consumed by writing for 'To Remain A King' (which is up) and to Thaw A Queen (still has not been published) along with that school started again and the last term is the most busiest. **

**Oh this is my best excuse yet , the other day I was walking across my bed and my blanket wrapped around my foot and I smashed into the cupboard. Being the smart one I am, I hurt my right arm for having it take the impact and now I have fluid in my arm that probably needs to be drained ~ yay it kinda hurts to type but I decided to suck it up.**

**To make up for my slow updating I am doing a special chapter for this fan-fiction for Halloween ~ another way I am still deciding on doing it as a horror or all fluffy! **

**If you made it through this pointless ramble than you won a free potato ~ now run before Potato girl smells it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Kuroko stepped out in the mornings chill, he locked his apartment door, with Number Two at his feet, and he bounced down the sturdy stairs and began to jog.

He may not be playing basketball anymore but he still needed to keep his build and skill sharpened. Who knew when Kagami or Aomine would show up asking for a match?

Kuroko followed the empty path to whomever, Number Two ran by his side with tongue flailing in the wind.

Cars drove by in the early morning all eager for work, luckily for Kuroko he was not scheduled to attended school until another two days, thanks to his paranoid mother.

'Barf!' his dog began to bark as he jogged past a subway exit, the excited pup pulled on his leash to a familiar person.

Hurriedly Number Two dragged the dumbfounded teen to the man walking.

'Barf! Barf!'

"Oh...Number two!" a familiar voice exclaimed as the pup threatened to trip him.

"Kuroko?"

"Makoto" Kuroko breathed out panting and surprised, the familiar giant stood in front of him with a gentle smile adorning his face.

"What are doing here?" Makoto asked more surprised than anything, he knew he was moving here but it was quite fast.

"I moved here?" he bluntly stated as if it were obvious. "You didn't tell me or Haru this." Makoto stated sneakily sneaking in Haru's name to finally get an answer to resolve his issue.

After suppressing personal feelings for Haru, Makoto had decided to fix this.

"I was going to surprise the both of you..." Kuroko trailed on in a soft voice.

"Oh~ I am picking up Haru now, you can come and surprise him, he would be happy if you did"

Scratching his lip nervously Kuroko shyly adverted eyes, the look of pain, anger and being left alone by Haru flashed in his head..p

"I rather not, I need to run more errands. Maybe some time else, thank you Makoto-kun. I must get going now" the phantom politely finished before spinning on his heel, he nervously jogged away with the reluctant pup.

"Haru-chan!" Makoto called as he opened the unlocked door to Haru's apartment, the brunet stepped in feeling happier now. At least he knew it was a definite misunderstanding now, one he could actually assist in helping.

"Guess who I just spoke with~" he chimed as he entered the bathroom, Haru sat cramped up in the bathtub.

"Hm" he replied silently with.

"Kuroko! He was out running with his dog." The youth filled in with a hand held out to Haruka. With taut movements Haruka pulled himself out of the lukewarm water.

"..."

"He was leaving his moving as a surprise for you, Haru-chan, isn't that great?"

With a shrug of his muscled shoulder, Haruka dried his raven locks with rigid.

"Maybe you two can finally make up!" Makoto chimed before whispering "and get this relationship rolling."

Looking away from the dolphins questioning stare Makoto strolled out of the bathroom, "How about I arrange a date for all us to hang out?" Makoto queried from Haruka's living room for once the two had plenty of time to procrastinate in; it was one of the uncommon mornings the two.

"Hm" Haruka responded with in a gentler tone, grinning smugly Makoto mentally made a reminder to contact Nagisa for a type of plan to finally fix everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 2-4 chapters left excluding the special one I have written so technically 2-5 more left.**


End file.
